


Pay the price

by RahDamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kissing, Lance fucked up, M/M, Sad Ending, alien parties, keith being upset, mention of Lance being drunk, or rather open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: Hunk rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Okay, you won’t like what I’m going to tell you but …” He paused before sighing again and continuing. “You ever thought that, maybe, Keith is justified in being mad at you?”“No, no, I get being mad at me, then. But, I’ve been doing so much since then-!”“I’m going to stop you right there. Yeah, you apologized. With words. But we both know you talk rivers into barbecuing when the day’s long.”Lance blinked, scrunching his nose. “That’s kind of a weird metaphor, Hunk.”ORSometimes, someone makes a lot of mistakes and love is not enough.





	Pay the price

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had had this is in my drive for ages and while it felt incomplete ... it also did not. This is probably another one of those fics that I might or might not add something to it once in a green moon.

“You didn't think about how he'd take it, I guess.”

  


“Hunk.”

  


“He confessed to you weeks ago, you told him to wait for your answer.”

  


“Hunk, I swear …”

  


“Then one of the Prince's guards made you uncomfortable, so you pulled Keith close, kissed him - he turned really red, by the way,there was an objectively cute smile on his face. However-”

  


“Shut up, Hunk. Who uses ‘objectively’ in everyday language, anyway?!”

  


“- not ten minutes later, you leaned on the Prince and hadcore flirted with him while Keith stood at your side, crushed. And now Keith's mad at you, rejecting any of your attempts to talk to him or beg for forgiveness. Did I summarize the situation correctly?”

  


In lieu of answering, Lance hurried his head into his sheets, clutching a pillow tightly.

  


Hunk **had** summarized the situation almost correctly. With one little exception.

  


Hunk didn't know about Lance leading Keith into an empty hallway after kissing him that first time. Hunk didn't know how Lance had taken Keith's face into his hands and peppered little kisses all over it. Hunk didn't know that Lance had been more than drunk that evening.

  


And Hunk definitely didn't know that Keith had kissed back, had smiled and whispered ‘I love you’, which had made Lance panic. Which, again, led to his stupid flirting with the Prince because this kind of flirting was meaningless and in good fun.The whispered confession falling from Keith's lips had been much more serious and meaningful and _heavy._ It had also been much more poignant than the simple ‘I want to date you’ Keith had offered before.

  


So the situation was worse than even Hunk realized.

  


That evening Lance had been too drunk to care, making half baked plans to apologize to Keith the next morning. When Lance had woken up, though, his head feeling like it was being ravaged by worms, he had been mortified.

  


The guy he had been crushing on, the reason why Lance so desperately clung to his harmless flirting, had confessed to him again, had told him the famous L-word. And what did Lance do? Instead of treasuring the moment and get together with his crush, like he had finally convinced himself to, Lance had blown it.

  


Lance had wallowed for an hour before he had decided to stop being pitiful. He had made a mistake. He'd go crawl on his knees before Keith, apologize and then they'd be that happy couple making everybody around them nauseous. Of course, they'd still bicker because it was a Keith-and-Lance thing but they'd also be sweet.

  


Only … it didn't happen like that.

  


The next morning he had walked into the kitchen, massive bags underneath his eyes, and only brightened up when he had seen Keith leaning against the counter and filling his plate with food. Lance had wet his lips, his innards all shaking, before he slid against Keith and suavely told him ‘Hi’.

  


Well, no, if Lance was on a honest-to-himself-trip, he would have to tell the truth. He had stumbled over to Keith and had squeaked out a ‘Hello’.

  


Keith had stiffened, not sparing Lance a glance. Lance had taken that as permission to continue talking.

  


“So, Keith. I, uhm, I have to apologize. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have flirted with the Prince after making out with you and I’m terribly sorry. Also, uhm, I’m ready to answer you.”

  


Lance had stared at Keith, heart both in his throat and at the bottom of his feet, waiting for a response. But Keith had stayed silent and started to eat, still not looking at him.

  


“Do… do you want to hear it?” _Please, just say something_ , Lance had begged in his head.

  


“Keep it.”

  


“What?”

  


That time Keith hadn’t answered, just thrown his half-full bowl into what passed as an Atlean sink and stalked out of the room. Lance had gaped for a mere minute before storming after Keith and catching up to him just as he entered the training room.

  


“Keith, I really want to give you an answer. So please, please, listen to me!”

  


Abruptly Keith had whirled around, grabbed Lance by his robe and pushed him against a wall. For one stupid second, Lance’s heart had gained wings, flying through the sky as Lance opened his mouth for the kiss he had been hoping for, the kiss he had wanted since laying his eyes on Keith for the very first time.

  


What he got instead was Keith leaning in close and hissing at him with vicious maliciousness in his eyes. “I got all the answers I needed yesterday. Consider the matter closed and don’t talk about anything but Voltron with me, ever again.” Then Keith had let him go.

  


Dropping to the floor, Lance had still been stupid and talked. “But, I’m sorry for yesterday! My answer is-”

  


He never got to tell Keith his answer because Keith had smashed Lance’s head against the wall, immediately rendering him unconscious. While Lance had been grouchy later after waking up on the cold floor, he had also granted Keith that one shot for the shit Lance had pulled at the party.

  


Since then, though, Keith had ignored Lance, no matter what he did. He had sent Keith poems, taping them to his door, all of them apologetic and romantic. He had found several knives and knife sheaths Keith was sure to love and had given them Keith at dinner, only for Keith to not even grace them with a smile. He had scoured a Space Mall for Earth food and found some of Keith’s favourites. Those had been well received until Keith had discovered Lance had got them for him.

  


And all this had led him to coming to Hunk, complaining about how Keith was still mad at him and why he couldn’t just forgive him. _He was sorry, dammit, and he also loved Keith, so they should just get together, dammit._

  


Hunk rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Okay, you won’t like what I’m going to tell you but …” He paused before sighing again and continuing. “You ever thought that, maybe, Keith is justified in being mad at you?”

  


“No, no, I get being mad at me, then. But, I’ve been doing so much since then-!”

  


“I’m going to stop you right there. Yeah, you apologized. With words. But we both know you talk rivers into barbecuing when the day’s long.”

  


Lance blinked, scrunching his nose. “That’s kind of a weird metaphor, Hunk.”

  


“Just go with it,” Hunk growled. “But your actions talked louder. You kissed Keith but then flirted with someone else. Directly. In Front. Of him. Your actions must talk for you now, too.”

  


Outraged, Lance jumped from his bed, pacing and pointing at Hunk as his other arm waved around. “That’s what I did!”

  


“No, you used words to clad actions. And even then, Keith doesn’t trust you, anymore.”

  


Ignoring the pang and the crack in his heart at that, Lance slumped down. “But … what should I do, then? I love him, Hunk, and he loves me. Still. I … I just know it.”

  


“Man,” Hunk laid one hand on his shoulder, squeezing in comfort, “you just gotta be persistent. And … you know that love isn’t enough sometimes.”

  


The only thing Lance could do was nod, holding in tears tightly. Once again he had screwed up. He had let the demons in his mind whisper and win, which meant that he had to pay the price now. He had reaped what he sowed.

  


His fantasies of cuddling with Keith, of kissing him in the morning and evenings, of laughing with him underneath the shower while they teased each other, would most likely never come true. And Lance could blame no one but himself.

  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and if you could, I'd be very happy about a [Ko-fi <3 ](http://ko-fi.com/blancfortune)


End file.
